Haunting Memories
by FF Queen
Summary: Okay, my first ever Star Wars fic! Please don't flame! ^^


Haunting Memories  
  
***********************************************  
  
Dis: Nope, I don't own Star Wars.  
  
A/N: YAY!! My first ever Star Wars fic! I've seen every movie, read nearly all the books and drawn up my own Star Wars map...O.o; And please don't flame! I'm very proud of this fic as you can imagine.  
  
And just one more note, this is AFTER Episode II. ((Don't ya just love Ani? Yummy! ^^))  
  
***********************************************  
  
"It's an order!" Obi Wan's nervous roars could be heard echoing down the ship's halls from the cockpit.  
  
"There is no way to land Jedi!" The pilot snapped back, his bright orange eyes on fire. Obi Wan just scowled at the pilot as a voice appeared from no where. "What do you want?" A cold, drawling voice asked. "Asking permission to land." Obi Wan replied, his blue eyes scanning the planet below them. "It's an urgent Jedi emergency."  
  
"Very well Jedi, you may land." The voice answered before going fizzy and disappearing.  
  
"No way to land indeed." Obi Wan whispered coldly as he swept out from the cockpit.  
  
"Do we have permission to land Obi Wan?" Padmae ((did I spell it right?)) asked without hesitation, rubbing her gloved hands together as she ran up to him. Obi Wan nodded swiftly and folded his arms calmly. "We need proper medical supplies, and bacta is rare here." Obi Wan said softly, glancing out of a window on the ship as they landed gently. "Do we have any on board?" Padmae just whimpered lightly and shook her head. "No, we don't." She gave Obi Wan a quick worried glance as she swept off down the hall. Hearing a metal door open and close again, Obi Wan gave a heavy sigh. When will Anakin learn that it takes more than one Jedi to take on 3 powerful opponents?  
  
"Give him to me." Obi Wan said soflty as he picked up Anakin from the droid that had brung him out to him. Anakin was in the middle of a life or death game, his robes were torn and he was severely injured in several places and the rest of him that wasn't covered in gashes or bruises were covered with parts of tightly tied cloth from Obi Wan's robes. Cradling Anakin like a small child in his strong arms, he stepped of the ship and glanced around. "Do you know of any med bays around here Padmae?" He called over the raging winds behind him to Padmae who was following him. "Over there!" She called back, pointing to a large silver and stone building.  
  
"This is just our day isn't it?" Obi Wan sighed as a troop of assassin droids marched over to them, their blasters at the ready. Reaching for his lightsaber, he rested Anakin on one shoulder, lightsaber in the other. Padmae also had her two blasters out, ready to attack if the droids made any sudden movements. "Halt! Who are you?" One droid asked, holding it's blaster steady.  
  
"I am Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan replied, Anakin twitching slightly. "It's a Jedi emergency." The droids pulled their blasters up and started firing at the word Jedi. Obi Wan swung his lightsaber and heard several metallic bodies fall to the ground as he fell into a kind of dance from dodging the blasts.  
  
Padmae was also leaping, dodging various blasts as she fired her own. Finally the last metallic head of the last droid fell. Obi Wan switched off his lightsaber and placed it back into his belt, running towards the medical center with Padmae at his heels. "It's locked." Obi Wan groaned, pounding his fist on the door. "Wait." Padmae exclaimed, pressing a small button on the wall. "Weumt, it's Padmae."  
  
"Padmae? What brings you back?" A strange voice answered happily.  
  
"It's an emergency Weumt. We have an injured Jedi." And without warning the door slid open for them.  
  
"Ah, young Anakin, no?" Weumt asked as a droid placed Anakin on one of the many benches that were suspended in mid air. "Yes, and this is Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin's master." Padmae replied as Obi Wan folded his arms again and examined the room. "Pleasure to meet you Obi Wan. It is always a pleasure to meet great Jedi masters." Obi Wan smiled at Weumt as she bowed down so low that her long silver white ears were on the floor. "There is no need Weumt. I am no great Jedi master." Weumt looked back up at him and bowed even lower. "Yes you are Obi Wan."  
  
The next couple of hours were silent, the med bay was empty except for Obi Wan, Padmae, Anakin, Weumt and a few medical droids who had come to help Weumt. Padmae looked around the room and shivered as a cold breeze swept through one of the windows. "Looks like a storm is coming. We must stay here tonight." Obi Wan whispered quietly, taking off his large cloak and wrapping it around Padmae's shoulders. Padmae nodded in a grateful agreement as she huddled up under the warm cloak. Obi Wan studied Padmae for a moment through his blue eyes. He could sense the pain Padmae was suffering, but she wasn't showing it. He frowned slightly and turned back to looking at the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
How was that for a first chapter? Please R&R! 


End file.
